Natsu no Sakura
by Mochiraito
Summary: A B.I. Shadow fanfic—Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/ CHAPTER III: SEMAI SORA
1. CHAPTER I: Kumori no Sora

.

* * *

**Natsu no Sakura: CHAPTER I: KUMORI NO SORA**

_Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. Saat seorang gadis bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing di suatu hari di musim panas. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"/"Kuro,"/"Gomen... Tou-san..."/"Tapi kenapa langitnya digambarkan mendung?"/ CHAPTER I: KUMORI NO SORA_

* * *

.

Di hari hujan seperti ini, tidak membawa payung bisa berakibat fatal. Apalagi jika kau punya aktivitas di luar rumah sampai malam. Titik-titik hujan yang turun beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air hujan yang turun deras membasahi kota Tokyo. Sialnya, aku lupa membawa payung! Padahal seingatku aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tasku tadi pagi. Dengan terpaksa aku berlari secepat mungkin menerobos hujan. Kuharap aku bisa cepat sampai di rumah dan langsung tidur!

Aku masih ingat, saat aku sedang melewati sungai yang ada di dekat rumahku. Saat itu jalan yang memang tidak begitu besar itu sangat sepi. Kurasa hanya ada aku yang terus berlari di sepanjang jalan itu. Tiba-tiba kulihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat pohon sakura yang memang cuma ada satu di sana. Aneh, hujan-hujan seperti ini orang itu sama sekali tidak berteduh ke tempat lain. Ia malah memilih pohon sakura yang terlihat sedikit gersang itu. Penasaran, aku pun menghampirinya.

Kepala pemuda itu menengadah ke atas, menatap langit mendung yang terus mencurahkan hujan. Jaket hitam tipis yang dikenakannya tampak sudah basah terkena air hujan, begitu pula dengan kemeja motif garis-garisnya. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tetesan-tetesan hujan. Kini jarakku dan pemuda asing itu sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tetapi entah ia tak menyadari keberadaanku atau ia memang tak ingin kegiatannya diganggu.

Kuputuskan untuk menyapanya, "Hai."

Ia tak bergeming. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tetapi tampaknya ia lebih suka diam memandang langit mendung dari pada menghiraukan orang lain yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Kucoba sekali lagi mengajaknya berbicara, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Berhasil! Ia menoleh padaku. Kedua iris onyxnya menatapku dengan tatapan dingin—tapi entah kenapa aku merasa melihat setitik kesedihan di sana. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat diinterupsi olehku tadi. Kesal, aku pun melanjutkan langkahku kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Natsu no Sakura**_

_A B.I. Shadow PLUS a little bit Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/CHAPTER I: KUMORI NO SORA/_

_**All Johnny's Jrs. and Hey! Say! JUMP's members**__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Natsu no Sakura**__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains:__**Johnny's Jrs.**__everywhere, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Untunglah hujan tidak turun deras seperti kemarin sore. Meskipun merasa kesal karena payung yang sudah kubawa jadi tak berguna, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melewati jalan-jalan penuh kubangan air sepanjang perjalananku pulang.

Hari itu adalah hari pertemuanku yang kedua dengan pemuda misterius berjaket hitam di bawah pohon sakura. Aku bingung, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak kemarin. Jaket hitam tipisnya masih sama, begitu pula kemeja motif garis-garisnya, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _keds_nya. Bahkan saat ini pun ia masih menatap ke arah langit. Perbedaannya hanyalah kemarin aku melihatnya dalam kondisi basah kuyup, sedangkan hari ini aku melihatnya dalam kondisi kering. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku kemarin.

Dia melirik ke arahku lalu bergumam, "Nani mo nai..."

Lagi-lagi aku melihat kesedihan dalam matanya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tampaknya sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hatinya. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan soal urusan orang yang sama sekali tak kukenal? Kami bahkan baru bertemu dua kali!

Sepertinya tak ada yang akan ia katakan, begitu pula dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak pernah suka dengan kesunyian yang mengganjal seperti ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya, "Jaa!"

.

.

Sekali lagi aku bertemu dengan pemuda asing itu. Dan coba tebak, penampilannya sama sekali tak berubah! Ia masih berdiri mematung menatap langit dengan pakaian yang sama. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia orang gila yang tidak punya rumah untuk kembali. Oke, aku tidak boleh menilai orang seenaknya seperti itu. Untuk ketiga kalinya kuhampiri pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku mengikut arah pandangnya. Dia tak menjawab.

"Mochizuki Hikari," entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyebutkan namaku, "Onamae wa?" Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku... Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu..." aku berpikir, nama apa yang cocok untuk orang yang bahkan tak kukenal sedikitpun? "Kuro."

Ia menoleh, "Kau pikir aku anjing?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hahahahaha tentu saja bukan!" aku menunjuk jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, "Kuro, desu ne..."

Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

Itu adalah hari kelima setelah pertemuanku dengan Kuro di hari hujan itu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan penampilan sama. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku mengajaknya mengobrol. Entah aku yang aneh atau apa tapi aku mulai menganggap itu sebagai rutinitas sehari-hariku yang baru; belajar di sekolah, kemudian melakukan kegiatan klub, lalu mengobrol dengan Kuro, dan terakhir kembali lagi ke rumah.

Tunggu, kurasa hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan Kuro. Dia duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu! Biasanya ia selalu berdiri, kan? Kenapa hari ini ia duduk? batinku penasaran.

"Kuro!" sapaku. Seperti biasa, ia hanya menyahutiku dengan lirikan singkat.

Aku mendaratkan pantatku di sebelah Kuro, "Lelah berdiri?" bibirku membentuk sebuah cengiran jahil. Ia tak menjawab.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kesunyian yang selalu tercipta saat aku bersama dengan Kuro. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap langit, seperti Kuro, dan menikmati kesunyian ini.

"Kau tidak pernah pulang, ya?" tanyaku, "Bajumu selalu sama."

Ia melayangkan tatapan dinginnya padaku, "Bukan urusanmu."

Aku mengangat kedua bahuku bersamaan, "Memang bukan."

Kami berdua terdiam kembali. Aku suka menatap langit senja yang memancarkan warna-warna yang berbeda. Bukan hanya biru seperti di pagi hari atau hitam di malam hari, tetapi kita bisa menemukan warna jingga, ungu, dan merah dengan gradasi yang amat indah.

"Langit seperti ini sangat bagus ya jika dilukis," kataku tiba-tiba. Kuro menatapku. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang pelukis yang bisa melukis banyak hal indah!" Ya ampun, kenapa aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini pada Kuro?

"Kalau cita-cita Kuro apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Kuro hanya menatapku sekilas sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Lagi-lagi matanya menampakkan kesedihan itu. Gomen, Kuro.

"Apapun cita-citamu, kau harus terus berjuang keras ya!" Kuro tak merespon apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas keras-keras sambil memejamkan kedua mataku. Saat kubuka kedua mataku, pemandangan hijaunya daun pohon sakura di atas kami lah yang tampak di kedua onyxku. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi musim gugur, tentunya bunga sakura sudah tak mekar lagi. Aku melirik ke arah Kuro yang masih menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Ah, aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya sedih.

Aku masih menatap dedaunan hijau yang menaungi kami. Warnanya sangat indah dan terlihat berkilau kemerahan karena terkena sinar matahari sore. Aku terkekeh sedikit. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kami sedang melakukan hanami. Aku tahu pemikiran itu sedikit bodoh, mana ada orang melakukan hanami di bawah pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga? Tapi seperti itulah yang terlintas di benakku saat itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kuro

Ah! Akhirnya Kuro mau membuka percakapan denganku! Setelah beberapa hari bertemu, selalu aku lah yang memulai percakapan. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kuro memulai percakapan! Bagus sekali!

"Betsu ni..." aku menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap langit.

"Seperti hanami, ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Di luar dugaanku, ia tertawa, "Hahahaha... Jangan bodoh, hanami sudah lewat!" Mendengar tawanya, aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Apa kau suka hanami?" Kuro menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap pohon sakura yang menaungi kami kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, sesuatu yang baru kali ini juga kulihat. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kuro menghentikan tawanya. Lagi-lagi sorot matanya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Pulanglah," katanya, masih sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku terdiam, tak yakin apakah harus mengikuti kata-katanya atau tetap berada di sini.

"Pulang!" bentak Kuro.

Kaget, aku pun langsung mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sampingku dan berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah dari Kuro, kubalikkan tubuhku, "Gomen..." gumamku sebelum berlari pulang.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku takut jika aku telah membuat Kuro semakin sedih. Meskipun kemarin Kuro membentakku, aku hanya melihat kesedihan di matanya. Aku mulai berpikir untuk mengambil jalan pulang yang sedikit memutar agar aku tidak melewati sungai dan bertemu Kuro. Pengecut? Mungkin. Tapi aku hanya ingin membiarkan Kuro sedikit tenang. Mungkin kalau bertemu denganku ia akan mengingat percakapan kami kemarin dan mengingat kesedihannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ikut sedih melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah Kuro.

"Sumimasen, buku-buku sastra Jepang ada di rak nomor berapa?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendapati sang kapten tim sepak bola, Nakajima Kento-senpai, tengah tersenyum.

"Etto... ada di rak nomor empat dan lima," jawabku, mengarahkan tanganku ke rak yang kumaksud.

"Arigatou," katanya singkat.

"Iie," aku menggeleng.

Ya ampun, karena terlalu serius melamunkan soal Kuro, aku sampai lupa dengan pekerjaan yang tadi sedang kulakukan! Padahal tanganku masih memegang pulpen dan buku pendataan buku perpustakaan pun masih terbuka lebar di meja. Sudah berapa lama aku melamunkan Kuro, ya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran apapun tentang Kuro yang mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Yosh!" gumamku pada diriku sendiri sebelum melanjutkan mendata buku yang diberikan ke perpustakaan sekolah beberapa hari lalu.

.

_(author's POV)_

Baru saja Nakajima Kento membuka buku yang beberapa saat lalu ia ambil, keitainya bergetar menandakan ada _mail _masuk. Sang kapten tim sepak bola pun merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan keitainya.

_From: __**Hokuto**_

_Subject: __None_

_Hari ini mau ikut jenguk Yugo? Kudengar dari Fuma ada kabar baik._

.

_To:__** Hokuto**_

_Subject: __Re:None_

_Yo! Ketemu di gerbang begitu kalian beres latihan oke?_

.

Lagi-lagi aku melamunkan Kuro sampai-sampai aku tak sengaja melewati jalan pulangku yang biasa. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di ujung jembatan yang akan mengantarku melewati jalan di samping sungai yang selalu kulalui. Haah... Hancur sudah rencanaku untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Pada akhirnya aku malah akan bertemu dengan Kuro lagi.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil mengawasi pohon sakura yang sudah terlihat. Aku tidak menemukan sosok yang berdiri di sana. Kusimpulkan Kuro tak ada di sana. Aku sedikit lega karena tak harus bertemu dengan Kuro di saat seperti ini, tetapi aku juga merasa sedikit cemas. Apakah aku sudah menyakiti hatinya sejauh itu? Apakah aku membuatnya sangat sedih sampai-sampai ia tak ingin menemuiku lagi? Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berlari ke arah pohon sakura itu.

Betapa leganya aku saat mendapati Kuro tengah berbaring di bawah pohon sakura. Ya ampun... Apa yang harus kulakukan? batinku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setidaknya ia tidak bangun dan tidak harus melihatku. Aku takut Kuro akan membenciku karena masalah kemarin. Aku yakin, meskipun ia selalu bersikap dingin, setelah melihat tawanya kemarin Kuro bukanlah orang yang jahat. Aku terus berharap semoga Kuro tak bangun dulu.

"Gomen..." lirih Kuro. Aku tertegun, ia mengigau, kan? "Gomen... Tou-san..." katanya lagi.

Tou-san? Ayah Kuro? Apa ini menyangkut masalah yang selalu ia pikirkan? Kuro semakin membuatku terkejut karena setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Aku langsung mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menyeka tetes air mata itu. Tampaknya keputusanku untuk menyeka air mata Kuro merupakan kesalahan besar. Hal yang kutakutkan pun terjadi, Kuro terbangun!

"G-gomen!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Semoga Kuro tidak semakin marah padaku!

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah melukainya sedalam itu, yang kutahu adalah Kuro sudah menghilang. Ia tak pernah ada di bawah pohon sakura itu. Aku takut. Aku takut kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Bagaimana pun aku harus meminta maaf pada Kuro. Kenapa di saat aku ingin meminta maaf padanya ia malah menghilang? Di mana kau Kuro? Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kuas yang ada di tanganku.

"Hikari-chan? Doushita?" tanya sahabatku, Shirakawa Akira.

"Daijoubu dayo, Aki-chan..." aku menggeleng.

"Kau suka pohon sakura?" tanya Akira.

Aku menatap kanvas yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai warna. Warna hijau dari dedaunan pohon sakura dan kelabu langit mendominasi kanvasku. Pohon sakura... Entah kenapa aku selalu mengingat Kuro.

"Aku suka lukisanmu, terlihat sangat nyata!" puji Akira sambil menepuk pundakku, "Tapi kenapa langitnya digambarkan mendung?" Aku tersenyum tipis. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba melukis sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada Kuro?

"Ne, Hikari-chan?"

"Gomen Aki-chan, aku sudah selesai." aku segera membereskan alat-alat melukisku kemudian meninggalkan ruang klub. Aku tahu, Akira pasti bingung karena sikapku ini. Gomen ne, Aki-chan. Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan hatiku.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah berganti rutinitas. Menurutku mengobrol dengan Kuro di bawah pohon sakura adalah sebuah rutinitas baruku. Jadi saat Kuro tak ada, aku merasa ada yang hilang dari hari-hariku. Mungkin aku dan Kuro baru bertemu sekitar satu minggu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa begitu kehilangan dirinya. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat aku melihat kesedihan di mata Kuro.

"Kuro, kau dimana?" bisikku

Langit berwarna kelabu pekat, sepertinya akan turun hujan deras. Aku menutup mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Kurogoh saku untuk mencari sapu tanganku. Tak menemukan benda apapun di saku, aku mencari ke dalam tasku. Nihil, sapu tanganku sama sekali tak bisa kutemukan. Apa aku lupa membawanya? Kuseka air mataku dengan menggunakan tangan.

Ah! Aku ingat! Sapu tanganku pasti tertinggal saat aku menyeka air mata Kuro seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana ini? Apa Kuro akan menungguku di sini untuk mengembalikannya? Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

Sayangnya ternyata aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan Kuro sekali pun.

.

.

.

Aku harus segera melupakan kejadian dua minggu lalu itu. Mungkin Kuro hanya orang yang memiliki masalah dan tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ memang tidak pernah menakdirkan kami untuk bertemu lagi—bahkan hanya untuk satu kata sesingkat "Maaf."

Masalah ini sudah kuceritakan pada Akira dan menurutnya lebih baik aku segera melupakannya. Sulit, itu kataku. Dan aku begitu kaget mendengar simpulan Akira; Aku menyukai Kuro. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu dengan mudah dapat disimpulkan oleh Akira?

"Hasil lukisanmu sejak dua minggu lalu selalu tentang pohon sakura yang sedang tak memekarkan bunganya. Kadang langitnya cerah, namun biasanya mendung. Bukankah hal itu yang paling kau ingat tentang sosok Kuro yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Aku tidak bisa menepis kata-kata sahabatku itu. Mungkin ia benar. Pasti karena itulah hatiku selalu merasa sakit saat melihat kesedihan di kedua onyxnya atau saat mendapati kekosongan di bawah pohon sakura. Mungkin benar aku menyukai Kuro meskipun aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku itu, sulit untuk memercayai bahwa dirimu menyukai seseorang yang baru kau temui sekitar satu minggu dan bahkan orang tersebut belum pernah benar-benar berbicara padamu. Tapi perasaan yang aku yakini saat ini adalah aku merindukan Kuro, sangat merindukannya. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk sekali lagi.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, memangnya Kuro itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"Akira menyikutku.

"Dia..." aku berpikir, memunculkan bayangan Kuro di benakku, "kurasa dia seumuran dengan kita. Rambut dan matanya hitam seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang dan garis wajahnya tegas. Saat bertemu denganku ia selalu memakai jaket hitam tipis dan kemeja bermotif garis-garis juga celana _jeans_ dan sepasang sepatu _keds_. Dia tak banyak berbicara tapi aku yakin sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Akira tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat menyukainya, ya?"

"Eh?" aku menatap Akira kaget, "Maksudmu?"

Akira mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajahku, "Ekspresimu kelihatan sangat bahagia. Bahkan hanya dengan membicarakan dan mengingat Kuro pun sepertinya kau sangat senang."

Aku menunduk malu, "H-hontou?"Akira mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali ia tidak mengatakan namanya. Kalau ia mengatakannya, setidaknya kau bisa mencari sedikit informasi tentangnya." kata Akira. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-katanya. Sungguh, aku juga berharap demikian.

.

.

Meskipun sudah bisa menjalani rutinas sehari-hariku seperti biasa, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kuro sepenuhnya. Kadang aku memimpikannya, kadang aku melamunkannya, kadang aku membayangkan wajahnya. Ah, kenapa rasanya hidupku selalu berpusat pada Kuro? batinku kesal. Kuputuskan untuk membuat sketsa wajah Kuro yang selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Dalam kertas _sketch book_ku, kugoreskan setiap garis wajah Kuro yang bisa kuingat. Rambutnya yang hitam, alisnya yang tebal, kedua mata onyxnya yang memandang sendu, semuanya. Hingga begitu kusadari lima lembar kertas sudah habis terisi dengan wajah Kuro.

"Kuro..." bisikku, rasanya mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**#AUTHOR's note:**

**Oke, aku tahu inti ceritanya agak sedikit ga jelas dan alurnya kecepetan. Selain itu entah kenapa aku ganti-ganti nama main characternya sampai berkali-kali. Awalnya hanya gonta-ganti marganya aja (pertama Kazama Haruna, terus keduanya Nishikawa Haruna, dan terakhir Mochizuki Haruna) Tapi entah kenapa image nama Haruna terlalu feminin dan berkesan kaya seorang **_**lady**_** gitu jadi namanya pun diganti deh (dari Mochizuki Haruna, jadi Mochizuki Sakura, dan akhirnya jadi Mochizuki Hikari)**

**Sebenarnya penggantian nama main characternya jadi Sakura itu karena imagenya cocok sama musim semi dan pohon sakura tempat dia ketemu sama Kuro. Tapi karena aku pikir mereka ketemu di musim panas, kenapa juga si main character harus punya image musim semi? Jadi karena Yugo tuh niban aku di Johnny's (ichibannya Hey! Say! JUMP no Nakajima Yuto; sanbannya Sexy Zone no Satou Shouri) aku akhirnya pakai nama Hikari.**

**Hahaha sebenernya alasan aku ganti marganya jadi Mochizuki pun karena penname aku di FFn **_**Mochiraito**_** (meskipun alasan kedua karena Miura Haruma berperan jadi Mochizuki Kotaro di Samurai High School) Sedangkan kalau marga yang pertama aku pakai (Kazama) itu asalnya dari perannya Miura Haruma (lagi) di Gokusen 3, Kazama Ren.**

**Yabai! Si Author jadi curcol gini!**

**Saigo ni, chapter satu ini emang masih belum terlalu jelas main plotnya (karena memang sengaja aku bikin gitu). Tapi di chapter dua nanti (semoga) jadi lebih jelas kok!**

**Sore ja, review? Comments?**


	2. CHAPTER II: Sabishii Sora

.

* * *

**Natsu no Sakura: CHAPTER II: SABISHII SORA**

_Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas._ _Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ memang tidak akan membiarkan Hikari bertemu Kuro untuk terakhir kali. Benarkah? "Masih belum bisa melupakan Kuro?"/"Kuharap ia hanya jatuh saat latihan dan tulang kakinya retak."/"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu juga?"/"Aku tahu siapa Kuro,"/ CHAPTER II: SABISHII SORA_

* * *

.

Pemuda berwajah kalem itu berjalan di koridor dengan langkah santai. Sesekali tangannya menggosok kedua matanya yang terlihat mengantuk. Tampaknya pemuda bernama Matsumura Hokuto itu kurang tidur kemarin. Lingkaran hitam terlihat samar-samar di bawah orb hitamnya. Baru saja ia menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap, tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seorang siswi lain hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Ittai..." rintih gadis berambut pendek itu.

Kedua mata Hokuto langsung terbuka lebar mendengar gadis yang baru saja mengaduh itu, "Gomen... Daijoubu ka?"

Gadis itu terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan, termasuk beberapa buku dan sebuah _sketch book_ yang terbuka lebar di lantai. Merasa bersalah, Hokuto membantu gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat gambar dalam _sketch book_ bersampul hijau itu. Gadis berambut pendek itu buru-buru mengambil _sketch book_nya dan berdiri, "G-gomenasai..." katanya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hokuto.

Hokuto menatap punggung gadis itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya tapi ia lupa di mana ia melihat gadis itu. Tapi hal yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah itu.

"Gadis itu..." pemuda bermarga Matsumura itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Natsu no Sakura**_

_A B.I. Shadow PLUS a little bit Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic— Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/CHAPTER II: SABISHII SORA/_

_**All Johnny's Jrs. and Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Natsu no Sakura **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**Johnny's Jrs. **__everywhere, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir di hari Rabu yang cerah itu. Setengah dari murid-murid kelas itu berhamburan keluar sambil menenteng tas mereka. Sisanya, yang berada di kelas, masih sibuk mengobrol, membaca komik, tidur, atau sekadar menghapus papan tulis dan mengisi buku agenda.

"Yo," Kento menepuk pundak sahabatnya dari belakang, "mau ikut makan ramen?"

"Tumben sekali kalian mengajakku makan ramen. Ada angin apa memangnya?" gurau sang lawan bicara.

"Kami kan mau merayakan kembalinya kau ke sekolah!" kali ini bukan Kento yang menjawab, tapi sahabatnya yang lain, Takahata Misaki.

"Yup! Misaki-chan benar. Aku tahu kau pasti kangen jalan-jalan bersama kami, kan?" timpal Kikuchi Fuma. Misaki langsung memukul kepala Fuma, "Ittai!"

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!" serunya marah.

"Hahahaha gomen ne, Misaki-kun~" Fuma melemparkan cengirannya.

"Terserah kau..." gumam Misaki kesal, "Jadi, kau ikut kan, Yugo?"

Pemuda bernama Kouchi Yugo itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Gomen na, aku harus _check up _ke rumah sakit."

"_Check up_? Ah kau ini... Jadi seperti orang yang penyakitan saja..." Kento menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha gomen na... Kakiku kan belum sembuh total." Yugo melirik kaki kanannya, "Ngomong-ngomong mana Hokku?"

"Sibuk latihan basket. Beberapa hari yang lalu si anak pindahan—siapa namanya? Oh iya, Anderson Casey, cedera saat latihan. Jadi kakakmu* menunjuk Hokuto sebagai penggantinya," jelas Fuma.

"Sou ka..." Yugo mengangguk, "Kalian sendiri memang tidak latihan?"

"Kau masih ingat jadwal latihan klub sepak bola bukan hari Rabu, kan?" gurau Kento yang diikuti anggukan penuh semangat dari Fuma.

"Klub _baseball_ juga tidak latihan di hari Rabu," sambung Misaki.

Yugo bersungut-sungut, mereka benar. Ia bahkan lupa tentang hal seremeh itu, "Jaa, kalau begitu aku duluan!"

"Hei, mau kami antar?" tawar Fuma.

Yugo menggeleng, "Iie. Arigatou na."

.

Ruang klub seni rupa sedang dipenuhi oleh beberapa anak yang akan ikut pameran lukisan di Bunkasai tahun ini. Tahun ini Bunkasai memang diadakan lebih awal, praktis membuat para partisipan yang notabene siswa dan siswi sangat sibuk. Bunkasai memang akan diadakan minggu depan, sudah pasti fokus kebanyak siswa-siswi pun tertuju pada acara Bunkasai meskipun tak sedikit yang juga berlatih untuk Undokai yang diadakan sehari sebelum Bunkasai. Mereka tentunya akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, kan? Tak terkecuali klub seni rupa yang akan menampilkan sebuah pameran lukisan. Kanvas-kanvas putih mulai terisi dengan berbagai warna untuk membuat objek-objek berbeda.

"Hikari-chaaaan! Kau ikut pameran kan?" tanya Akira penuh semangat.

"Un," Hikari mengangguk. "Aku sedang mengerjakan lukisannya," gadis berambut pendek itu melirik ke arah kanvas yang ada di hadapannya.

Akira menatap lukisan cat minyak itu beberapa saat sambil bersungut-sungut. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ia letakkan di dagu, membuat gestur orang yang sedang berpikir keras. "Lagi-lagi membuat lukisan pohon sakura dengan langit mendung..." gadis itu menatap sahabatnya, "Masih belum bisa melupakan Kuro?" Hikari tak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Akira meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Terserah padamu sih... Kalau memang sulit dilupakan, kau harus mencobanya sedikit-sedikit. Kalau tidak, hidupmu tidak akan maju selangkah pun." Hikari menatap lukisannya yang sudah setengah jadi, lalu mengembangkan senyuman pahit di bibirnya.

"Tapi aku suka lukisanmu kok! Sangat penuh perasaan!" puji Akira.

"Arigatou..."

"Mau lihat punyaku?" tawar Akira, telunjuknya mengarah pada salah satu kanvas yang terlihat membelakangi mereka berdua. Hikari mengangguk dan meletakkan palet yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

Dalam kanvas itu tampak sebuah pondok sederhana yang dikelilingi oleh pemandangan jingga khas musim gugur. Dedunan pohon ginko yang gugur tampak di beberapa sudut halaman pondok dan di atap pondok tersebut. Bunga-bunga bakung di sisi kiri pondok pun menambah warna dalam lukisan itu. Gadis bermarga Mochizuki itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Sugoii desu yo!" puji Hikari.

"Hehehe... Arigatou na," Akira tersenyum, "tapi aku lebih suka lukisanmu kok!" Hikari menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Yabai! Sudah jam segini!" Akira menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas rak yang berisi patung-patung tanah liat, "Aku duluan ya! Kaa-chan akan memarahiku lagi kalau sampai telat les biola!"

Hikari tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Mata ashita!"

Setelah Akira keluar dari ruang klub, Hikari kembali menatap lukisannya lalu menatap jarum panjang jam dinding yang bertengger di angka lima sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunggu dengan manis di antara angka tiga dan empat. _'Aku juga harus segera kembali.'_ batinnya sebelum mengikuti jejak sahabatnya meninggalkan ruang klub mereka.

.

Trotoar tidak bisa dibilang sangat padat namun tak juga sangat lengang. Keadaannya terlihat seperti biasa, pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Kouchi Yugo berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat sedikit terseret. Sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap gumpalan-gumpalan putih di langit yang sudah mulai memerah.

Jujur, ia merasa bersalah pada sahabat-sahabatnya; Kento, Fuma, Hokuto, dan Misaki. Sebenarnya ia tidak memenuhi ajakan mereka bukan karena harus _check up_ ke rumah sakit—kakinya jelas sudah sembuh total dari kecelakaan empat bulan yang lalu. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada keempat sahabatnya agar ia bisa berpikir jernih. Bukan berarti teman-temannya mengganggu baginya, hanya saja ia takut tak bisa meninggalkan mereka semua; teman-teman yang sudah menemani dirinya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap langit sore yang cerah. Dalam benaknya wajah-wajah keempat sahabatnya serta wajah orang tuanya terus terbayang. Otaknya berpikir keras menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu betah mendiami benaknya. Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Yugo menendang sebuah kaleng minuman ringan yang sudah setengah penyok di trotoar.

"Chikuso!" rutuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tiga pasang mata menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam menatap gerak-gerik Yugo yang jelas terlihat frustrasi. Ketiganya tahu mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap bersikap biasa pada sahabat mereka yang satu itu. Mereka tahu mereka harus tetap berpura-pura tak mengetahui masalah yang ingin disembunyikan Yugo dari mereka. Berat memang, tapi mereka tahu bagaimana sifat Kouchi Yugo. Dia selalu ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Meskipun ia juga tak ragu untuk meminta tolong saat menghadapi beberapa masalah tetapi ia akan sangat kesal jika orang lain tahu tentang masalah yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan. Kesimpulan keempat sahabat pemuda bermarga Kouchi itu adalah mereka harus tetap berpura-pura bodoh dan tetap menyemangati sahabat mereka itu.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Yugo," kata Kento tiba-tiba, membuat Fuma dan Misaki menatapnya. Kento melayangkan pandangannya pada Yugo yang kini sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, "Kau tahu, ia selalu membantuku saat aku punya masalah. Tapi aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ia berada dalam masalah?"

Misaki menepuk bahu Kento, "Aku mengerti," Fuma ikut mengangguk mendengarnya, "Kau tahu, kita semua merasa seperti itu, Kento. Yugo adalah orang yang baik, tidak seharusnya ia mendapat cobaan seberat ini."

"Kuharap ia hanya jatuh saat latihan dan tulang kakinya retak." celetukan Fuma sukses membuat pemuda yang gemar memajukan bibirnya itu mendapat sebuah jitakan gratis dari Misaki, "Baka! Kenapa malah berharap seperti itu!"

Fuma memajukan bibirnya, "Habisnya kalau hanya tulang kakinya retak, ia masih bisa sembuh dan kembali jadi Yugo yang dulu. Kalau seperti sekarang? Melihat permainan sepak bola saja ia tidak mau..."

Kento dan Misaki hanya bisa terdiam. Meskipun mereka tak mau Yugo mengalami hal buruk seperti apapun tapi jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka meneyetujui kata-kata Fuma. Biarlah fisik yang terluka daripada batin yang terluka karena luka fisik hanya butuh waktu untuk sembuh sedangkan luka batin butuh lebih dari sekadar waktu untuk sembuh. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri, kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Yugo, yang sama sekali tak sadar akan keberadaan teman-temannya, masih melangkah dengan langkah berat ke arah kediaman keluarga Kouchi.

.

Hikari berjalan menenteng tas sekolahnya melewati trotoar di sisi jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya tinggal dua puluh meter jauhnya dari jalan setapak yang mengarah ke rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Kuro jika ia selalu melewati tempat pertemuannya dengan pemuda misterius itu?

Meskipun Hikari harus melupakan Kuro, ia tak pernah berhenti berharap akan bertemu Kuro. Tidak apa-apa tidak bertemu dengannya di pohon sakura itu, asalkan ia bisa bertemu Kuro dan meminta maaf padanya. Sayangnya tampaknya _Kami-sama_ belum mengabulkan keinginannya itu. Yang ada malah pikirannya yang semakin dipenuhi Kuro. Kuro di sini, Kuro di sana, dimana pun ada Kuro. Sekali lagi gadis bermarga Mochizuki itu menghela nafas.

Langkah gadis itu belum berhenti ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Kuro—atau kah itu memang Kuro-nya? Pemuda itu berjalan di antara kerumunan orang seperti dirinya. Ia mengenakan kemeja seragam dan tangannya menenteng tas sekolah. Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menepis segala pemikiran yang mulai menyusup ke dalam otaknya tentang Kuro. Demi _Kami-sama_! Kenapa ia terus-menerus membayangkan Kuro?

Akhirnya gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari bayangan Kuro yang ia lihat. Ia ingin menjauhkan seluruh imajinasinya tentang Kuro. Ia lelah, berusaha melupakan pemuda asing yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

Jalan setapak yang ia lewati masih sepi seperti biasa. Dari kejauhan Hikari bisa melihat seorang wanita tengah mengendarai sepeda, mengayuh semakin jauh menjauhi dirinya. Hikari menjatuhkan pandangan kedua onyxnya ke tanah, tak ingin menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan melewati pohon sakura tempatnya selalu bertemu dengan Kuro. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya jika mengingat ia tidak akan mendapati Kuro tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Awalnya Hikari berniat untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan segera melewati pohon sakura itu. Namun gadis berambut pendek itu mengurungkan niatnya. Alih-alih menjauhi pohon sakura itu, ia malah mendekatinya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap dedaunan hijau yang menghiasi dahan-dahan pohon khas Jepang itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah berada di batang pohon itu.

"Kau kesepian?" tanya Hikari. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau pasti bingung kemana orang yang biasanya berdiri sendirian di bawah naunganmu, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara desir angin yang membelai rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Gomen..." lirih sang gadis bermarga Mochizuki, "Sepertinya aku telah melukai hatinya sangat dalam hingga ia tidak mau lagi berada di sini dan bertemu dengan kita." Hikari menjatuhkan tatapannya ke tanah, "Aku tahu aku memang bodoh..."

Sehelai daun pohon sakura itu jatuh tepat ke atas kepala Hikari, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hikari mengembangkan senyumnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu juga?" ia melangkah mundur satu langkah, "Karena aku sudah menyebabkanmu kehilangan teman, jadi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menggantikan Kuro di sini! Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa berdiri di sini seharian," gadis itu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, "tapi aku bisa datang ke sini setiap sore!"

"Kau setuju?" suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terhembus angin terdengar di telinga gadis berambut pendek itu. Ia mengangguk, "Oke, besok aku akan datang lagi! Jaa!" Hikari melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pulang.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Shirakawa Akira berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil di tangga. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepasang uwabaki miliknya, Akira masih menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, tempat kelasnya berada. Jari-jari lentiknya sibuk menari di atas _keypad_ keitainya, mengirim _mail_ ke salah satu temannya.

Baru saja memasukkan keitai bercasing putihnya ke saku seragamnya, orb onyx Akira menangkap bayangan benda yang ia kenali; sebuah _sketch book_ bersampul hijau yang ada di tangan seorang siswi berambut _ponytail_. Gadis itu menatap Akira sebentar, "Aki-chan, ohayou!" sapanya.

"Ai-chan, ohayou!" sahut Akira, "Anoo _sketch book_ itu..."

"Punya Hikari-chan, kan?" gadis bertubuh mungil itu memotong kalimat Akira. Akira mengangguk.

"Sepertinya terjatuh saat ia sedang berjalan di sini," jelas Ai. "Baru saja mau kukembalikan tapi kau keburu lewat." Ai memberikan _sketch book_ di tangannya pada Akira, "Berhubung kalian sekelas, kau saja ya yang kembalikan? Aku harus mengurus jadwal latihan klub sepak bola untuk pertandingan bulan depan." Akira mengangguk. "Arigatou na!" kata Ai ceria sebelum ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

Akira membolak-balik _sketch book_ milik salah satu sahabatnya itu. Ia memang penasaran dengan isi dari _sketch book_ itu. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu itu tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk melihat selembar gambar pun dalam _sketch book_ miliknya sejak ia menggambar pohon sakura berlatar langit mendung. Akira selalu menebak bahwa di dalam _sketch book_ yang ada di tangannya pasti ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Kuro yang ingin disembunyikan Hikari dari dirinya. Ia tahu gadis bermarga Mochizuki itu pasti akan marah pada dirinya jika tahu ia telah membuka-buka _sketch book_ miliknya tanpa izin. Namun rasa penasaran Akira mengalahkan rasa bersalahnya. Perlahan, ia pun membuka _sketch book_ bersampul hijau itu.

Lembar pertama... Lembar kedua... Lembar ketiga...

Akira hanya menemukan sketsa-sketsa dan gambar-gambar yang pernah ia lihat.

Lembar kelima... Lembar ketujuh... Lembar kedelapan...

Di lembar kesembilan, kertas _sketch book_ terisi oleh sketsa seorang pemuda. Garis-garis wajahnya digambar tegas. Rambut hitamnya yang digambar begitu halus membingkai wajahnya. Kedua alisnya yang tebal menaungi sepasang orb onyx yang terlihat sendu namun tajam. Selain bagian kepala, sisanya hanya digambar dengan garis-garis sketsa kasar. Di sudut kanan bawah kertas, meskipun cukup kecil, Akira dapat membaca tulisan 'Kuro' tertera di sana.

"Ini... Kuro?" gumam Akira pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuka lembar berikutnya. Lagi-lagi gambar pemuda yang sama, Kuro. Namun alih-alih digambar dari depan seperti tadi, gambar kali menggambarkan bagian kanan wajah Kuro. Selain itu, kali ini sosok Kuro digambar jelas sampai dada. Tubuhnya terlihat bernaung di bawah sebuah pohon, yang Akira tebak sebagai pohon sakura. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang terlihat mendung. Matanya yang menerawang jauh terisi oleh kesedihan.

Lembar kesebelas dan kedua belas pun terisi oleh sosok Kuro dengan pose dan sudut pandang yang berbeda, namun ekspresi sendu dan langit mendung yang sama.

Di lembar ketiga belas Akira terkejut mendapati gambar Kuro yang berbeda dari keempat gambar sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Kuro digambar dengan sudut pandang _close up_ dari depan seperti pada gambar yang pertama Akira temui, namun ekspresinya berbeda. Alih-alih terlihat sedih, kali ini Kuro terlihat sangat bahagia. Kedua onyxnya terlihat begitu bersinar dan ceria. Kerutan-kerutan kecil di sudut-sudut mata maupun di ujung bibir Kuro tampak sangat halus dan nyata. Bibir tipisnya kali ini menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Pohon sakura tak berbunga yang menaungi pemuda itu mungkin masih sama, tetapi langit mendung yang biasanya melatarinya kini berubah menjadi langit cerah penuh awan-awan tipis.

"Ini..." Akira menatap gambar karya salah satu sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuyarkan Akira dari segala pemikirannya. Gadis bermarga Shirakawa itu pun buru-buru menutup _sketch book_ di tangannya.

Seorang siswi berambut panjang dengan bando tersemat manis di rambutnya berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya. Wajahnya memang tanpa ekspresi tapi kalau melihat matanya, siapapun tahu gadis manis itu sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Nadeshiko-chaaaan... Sudah kubilang kan? Dia hanya manajer klub _baseball_ saja!" gadis yang bernama Nadeshiko itu tak merespon apa-apa. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya seakan-akan tak mendengar apapun. Tak lama setelah seruan tersebut terdengar, seorang pemuda terlihat berlari dari arah tangga. "Nadeshiko-chaaan... Matte..." katanya dengan nada memelas.

Akhirnya gadis bernama Nadeshiko itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesaat senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Namun senyuman itu segera menghilang dari bibir pemuda itu ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang gadis, "Dengar ya Misaki, aku tidak punya urusan apapun tentang hal tadi," Telunjuk Nadeshiko mengarah ke pemuda bernama Takahata Misaki itu, "Mau kau berpacaran dengan manajer klub _baseball_, mau kau berpacaran dengan adik kelas, bahkan mau kau berpacaran dengan anjing Okamoto-senpai pun, itu terserah padamu! Itu urusanmu dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

"T-tapi Nadeshi—"

"Bukan 'Nadeshiko-chan'! Untukmu, 'Fujimoto'!" seru gadis bernama lengkap Fujimoto Nadeshiko marah sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Nadeshiko-chaan! Fujimoto Nadeshiko!" Misaki pun mengejar gadis itu.

Akira yang masih bingung menatap adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tahu kedua orang itu; Takahata Misaki-senpai, pemain andalan klub _baseball_ dan Fujimoto Nadeshiko-senpai, wakil ketua OSIS. Merasa tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri, Akira pun melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

"Hikari-chaan!" panggil Akira saat melihat Hikari baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Aki-chan!" sahut Hikari, "Ah! _Sketch book_ku! Baru saja aku akan mencarinya!" Hikari berlari ke arah Akira.

Akira langsung memberikan _sketch book_ bersampul hijau itu pada pemiliknya. Hikari langsung memeluk _sketch book_ itu erat-erat saat benda itu sudah berada di tangannya. Jelas saja Hikari langsung memeluk _sketch book_nya, dalam buku itu terdapat gambar sketsa orang yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu berada di benaknya. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Akira; wajah Kuro terlihat sangat familiar dalam benaknya.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Hikari.

Akira menggeleng, "Ai-chan yang menemukannya di koridor depan ruang musik," jelasnya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka yang letaknya memang bersebelahan.

"Anoo... Hikari-chan," panggil Akira.

"Hm?"

"Etto..." Akira bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Gomen na, aku melihat isi _sketch book_mu." Ekspresi kaget di wajah Hikari terlihat begitu jelas. Gadis berambut pendek itu tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu itu artinya Akira telah melihat gambar-gambar yang ia buat di dalam buku itu—termasuk gambar-gambarnya di lima halaman terakhir.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melihat isi _sketch book_mu tanpa izin tapi," Akira menatap sahabatnya, "aku tahu siapa Kuro," kedua onyx Hikari terbelalak mendengar kata-kata gadis berambut panjang itu. _'Benarkah ia tahu siapa Kuro?'_ batinnya.

.

Takahata Misaki menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursinya lalu menempelkan dahinya yang tertutup helai-helai hitam ke mejanya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia tahu waktu lima menit itu masih bisa digunakan olehnya untuk pergi ke kelas 3-A untuk menemui Nadeshiko tapi mengingat reaksi Nadeshiko tadi, lebih baik jika ia membiarkan gadis manis itu tenang dulu.

"Mi-sa-ki-chaan~" Fuma menghampiri Misaki. Sang pemilik nama hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali ke posisinya semua, menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan mejanya.

"Doushita?" tanya Fuma.

"Betsu ni..." gumam Misaki.

Fuma menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Misaki, "Ayolah, kau bisa cerita padaku!"

Pemuda bermarga Takahata itu menatap salah satu sahabatnya yang hobi memajukan bibirnya itu, "Uso!" serunya dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat.

Baru saja Fuma hendak mengatakan sesuatu, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah disela oleh deringan bel masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia kembali menutup mulutnya, membatalkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gomen, nanti saja saat istirahat," kata Misaki sebelum Fuma duduk di bangkunya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**#AUTHOR's notes:**

**(*): Di sini aku bikin Yuto sama Yugo jadi adik kakak. Dan marganya Yuto juga bukan Nakajima, tapi jadi Kouchi. Kan lucu gitu kakak adik namanya Kouchi Yuto dan Kouchi Yugo—jadi berasa Morimoto Ryutaro dan Morimoto Shintaro hahaha. Selain itu mereka juga lumayan mirip kok, dari segi penampilan dan sifat, meskipun sifat Yugo lebih sedikit pemalu dari pada Yuto. Tapi gomen ne, Raiya-channya ga aku ajak di fanfic ini. Soalnya ada hubungannya sama plot ceritanya.**

**Chapter yang cukup panjang desu ne... *lap keringet ke baju Kento* Gimana? Udah lebih jelas ceritanya? Di chapter ini pun memang masih ada yang si Author rahasiakan. Hahahaha biar pada **_**kepo**_** gitu... Pada**_** kepo **_**ga, kenapa Yugo galau? Hahahaha pasti **_**kepo**_** kaaan? ( Pasti pada tahu kan, kenapa Misaki diamukin sama cewek?) #digebuk Hokuto**

**Awalnya aku sama sekali ga ada niat masukin Misaki sebagai salah satu tokoh penting tapi karena lihat perform B.I. Shadow (yang masih bertiga sama Misaki) pas di Shounen Club yang mereka nyanyi medley Jitabata Junjou-Mayonaka no Shadow Boys, entah kenapa jadi pengen masukin Misaki-chan juga. #ditendang Misaki**

**Gomen for those OCs tapi untuk saat ini sama sekali ga ada feel buat bikin anak-anak B.I. Shadow pairingan sih... (Cuma feel buat ****bikin **_**Kouchi Yugo sama Lewis Jesse pairingan**_** gara-gara nonton Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou #dihajar Yugo) Kalo cuma bikin mereka best friend forever sih feel banget!**

**Warui na! Lagi-lagi curcol...**

**Saigo ni, ada yang bisa nebak siapa Kuro? Kalau ada kamu akan dapat hadiah berupa ucapan selamat dari sang Author! #dilindes Fuma**

**Sore ja, review? Comment?**


	3. CHAPTER III: Semai Sora

.

* * *

**Natsu no Sakura: CHAPTER III: SEMAI SORA**

_Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. Selagi bayangan Kuro belum hilang dari benaknya, Hikari ingin mengetahui apakah Akira benar? "Totemo DAIKIRAI DA!"/"Koi ga taihen da ne..."/"Yamero yo..."/"itu namanya."/ CHAPTER III: SEMAI SORA_

* * *

.

Misaki memutar-mutarkan pensil mekanik yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sedang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terus-menerus menguap sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Jam dinding yang bertengger manis di atas papan tulis membiarkan jarum pendek jam beristirahat di angka dua sedangkan sang jarum panjang sedang berdiam diri di angka sepuluh. Pelajaran sastra klasik memang baru dimulai sekitar tiga menit yang lalu tapi ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Ia ingin langsung berlari ke kelas 3-A lalu meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nadeshiko.

Sebuah kertas mendarat di atas buku tulisnya yang terbuka lebar. Misaki menoleh ke arah datangnya si kertas, tepat di samping kirinya Fuma sedang melambai padanya. Sang pemain andalan klub _baseball_ itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu pasti Fuma menanyakan soal sikapnya tadi pagi. Misaki membuka kertas yang dilipat asal itu.

_**Daijoubu ka?**_

_**Kau bilang mau cerita saat istirahat, kenapa tadi kau malah hilang?**_

_**-Fuu**_

Kan? Misaki sudah tahu apa yang ditulis Fuma bahkan sebelum membacanya.

Tapi harus ia akui, itu memang salahnya. Ia tahu ia sudah berjanji pada Fuma akan menceritakan masalahnya saat istirahat tapi alih-alih melakukan hal itu, ia malah pergi ke gedung olah raga dan duduk sendirian di sana. Pemuda bermarga Takahata itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan tentang masalahnya dengan Nadeshiko.

_**Gomen na. Daijoubu da yo... Shinpai shinai.**_

Tulis Misaki singkat sebelum mengembalikan kertas itu pada Fuma.

Fuma memajukan bibirnya setelah membaca tulisan salah satu sahabatnya. Itu memang kebiasaan Fuma yang sulit dihilangkan dan kali ini maksudnya adalah ia sedang kesal. Pemuda bermarga Kikuchi itu langsung meraih pulpen hijau kesayangannya dan menulis dengan cepat,

_**Apa maksudmu dengan "Shinpai shinai"?! Kau malah membuatku khawatir baka Misaki-CHAN! :o**_

Misaki hampir saja menyobek kertas kecil itu dengan brutal begitu membaca kata terakhir yang dituliskan Fuma dengan huruf kapital. Tampaknya jika mereka sedang bercakap-cakap alih-alih menulis pesan di kertas, Fuma akan mengatakan kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan. Ia yakin Fuma jelas mengetahui bahwa menambahkan embel-embel '-chan' pada namanya bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, akan membuat namanya terlihat seperti nama perempuan. Jadi sepertinya Fuma cukup kesal karena kata-kata Misaki. Baiklah, Misaki menyerah. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat teman-temannya akan tahu jika melihat sikap Nadeshiko nanti.

_**Nanti akan kuceritakan.**_

Kedua onyx Fuma menatap Misaki dan kertas yang ada di tangannya bergantian. Kemudian mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Misaki tidak mau repot-repot membalas isyarat itu, jadi ia hanya angkat bahu saja dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakurai-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang karya-karya Lady Murasaki. Misaki menopangkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memutar-mutar pensil mekanik kelabunya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia harus mempelajari hal-hal seperti ini?

.

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berdering nyaring. Fuma, yang sejak lima menit lalu tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya, langsung menghampiri Misaki yang sedang membereskan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. Pemuda bermarga Kikuchi itu tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berdiri di sisi kiri meja Misaki sambil bertopang pada kedua lengannya yang ia letakkan di meja salah satu sahabatnya itu. Misaki tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari maksud Fuma. Ia hafal sekali kelakuan sahabatnya sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu.

Misaki melirik ke arah Fuma yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur tak sabar dan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia berkata, "Ikut aku." Tak banyak bertanya, Fuma langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Misaki keluar dari kelas mereka.

Fuma terus mengikuti langkah Misaki hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan kelas 3-A, kelas Nadeshiko, "Kau tunggu di sini," kata Misaki tajam sebelum memasuki kelas itu. Fuma hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menunggu sambil memandangi siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya.

Tak butuh waktu lima menit, Fuma terkejut mendengar suara seruan seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai suara Nadeshiko, "BAKA MISAKI!"

"NADESHIKO-CHAN!" Kemudian ia hanya melihat Nadeshiko keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah kesal diikuti oleh Misaki yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" panggil Misaki, tetapi sang pemilik nama tak menoleh. Pemuda itu terus mengejar Nadeshiko hingga ujung tangga.

Tepat sebelum Nadeshiko menuruni tangga, ia menoleh pada Misaki, "Misaki no koto," gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak, "totemo DAIKIRAI DA!" ia pun berlari menuruni tangga.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Misaki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menahan kesal. Separah itu kah dirinya di mata Nadeshiko?

Fuma menghampiri sahabatnya, "Wakatta na," ia menepuk punggung Misaki pelan. Misaki menoleh pada pemuda bermarga Kikuchi itu lemah. "Kaerimashou?" ajak Fuma.

"Bukannya latihan rutin klub sepak bola itu hari ini ya?" tanya Misaki.

"Ah!" Fuma menepuk dahinya yang tertutup helai-helai rambut hitamnya, "Gomen ne... Yabu-sensei pasti memarahiku kalau aku telat latihan lagi..." anggota klub sepak bola itu membungkukkan badannya, "Daijoubu ka, Misaki?"

Misaki menggeleng, "Ii yo. Shinpai shinai ne!" pemain andalan klub _baseball_ itu tersenyum, tersenyum pahit dan sang sahabat tahu itu. "Sore jaa!" Fuma belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat Misaki sudah mulai menuruni tangga.

"Koi ga taihen da ne..." gumam Fuma pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Natsu no Sakura**_

_A B.I. Shadow PLUS a little bit Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Sepenggal kisah yang berawal dari sebuah pohon sakura di musim panas. Akhirnya Hikari bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengan Kuro. Apakah itu benar-benar Kuro?/III: SEMAI SORA/_

_**All Johnny's Jrs. and Hey! Say! JUMP members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Natsu no Sakura **__belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**Johnny's Jrs.**__ everywhere, __**OCs**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL plot**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kouchi Yugo berpapasan dengan Fuma saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sayang sekali rencananya untuk langsung pulang tanpa bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya kini rusak sudah karena pertemuannya yang tak disengaja ini. Awalnya Yugo berniat untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi agar terhindar dari salah satu sahabatnya, yang juga teman seklubnya. Terlambat, Fuma sudah melihat dirinya, "Yugo!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tak menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Yo!" sahut Yugo.

"Pas sekali! Ayo kita sama-sama ke lapangan! Yabu-sensei pasti sudah menunggu kita," Fuma langsung menarik tangan kiri Yugo dan mulai berjalan. "Aku rasa Jesse dan Yabu-sensei sudah rindu pada _partner_ lapangannya dan pada salah satu pemain andalannya!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Ano sa, go—" baru saja Yugo hendak menolak ajakan Fuma, kata-katanya terinterupsi oleh pemuda ceria itu, "Oke, hanya _setor muka_ pun tidak apa-apa kok!" Apa boleh buat? Fuma sudah keburu menyeretnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus tetap datang ke lapangan, kan?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di lapangan yang dalam keadaan cukup ramai. Beberapa anggota klub atletik sedang sibuk pemanasan statis dan sisanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Para anggota klub sepak bola pun tengah melakukan pemanasan di sisi lain lapangan. Sang pelatih, Yabu Kouta, terlihat tengah mengawasi setiap anggota klubnya dari depan. Fuma yang diikuti Yugo berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat—Fuma menambah kecepatannya ketika ia melihat sang pelatih sudah memulai sesi pemanasannya.

"Yabai! Yabai!" gumam Fuma pada dirinya sendiri.

Kouta melirik ke arah kedua anggota klubnya yang datang terlambat itu, "Kikuchi! Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau terlambat!"

Fuma buru-buru membungkukkan badannya saat sampai dihadapan sang pelatih, "Sumimasen deshita, sensei!"

"Kau sudah sembuh, Kouchi?" tanya Kouta.

Kento terbelalak menatap orang yang tengah diajak bicara oleh sang pelatih klub. Apa yang Fuma lakukan sampai-sampai Yugo mau diajak datang saat latihan sedang berlangsung? Atau apakah Yugo sudah menentukan pilihannya?

"Etto..."

"Datanglah meskipun kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu berlatih," kata sang pelatih dengan senyum.

Yugo mengangguk ragu-ragu, "H-hai." Lagi-lagi Yugo tak punya pilihan, ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan, menatap teman-temannya sibuk berlatih dibawah bimbingan sang pelatih.

Fuma memasuki lapangan tepat saat Kouta meniup peluitnya tanda latih tanding babak pertama akan dimulai dan para pemain, yang merupakan setengah dari anggota klub sepak bola yang hadir, segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Kento melemparkan sebuah rompi berwarna merah pada Fuma, "Apa yang kau katakan sampai membuatnya mau ikut denganmu ke sini?" tanya Kento.

Fuma mengenakan rompi itu dengan cepat, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya menariknya ke sini, itu saja," ia mengangkat bahunya dengan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Kento ikut tersenyum, "Arigatou na."

"Nakajima, Kikuchi, hayaku!" seru Kouta dari tengah lapangan.

"Hai!" jawab kedua pemilik nama kompak.

Latihan pun dimulai. Sepasang orb onyx Yugo mengamati permainan teman-temannya. Semuanya sudah bertambah kompak dan permainan mereka pun sudah semakin hebat. Ia tahu hanya dirinya yang tertinggal. Bukankah itu bagus? Ia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan mereka karena alasan itu. Akan tetapi melihat teman-temannya yang penuh semangat, ia kembali tak yakin bisa meninggalkan mereka, Kento, Fuma, Jesse, Keigo, Noeru, Akatsuki, dan yang lainnya.

"Yo, Yugo!" sapa pemuda berdarah keturunan setengah Jepang, Lewis Jesse.

"Lewis Jesse," sahut Yugo.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau kemana saja?" tanya Jesse. Mereka memang tidak sekelas, Yugo di kelas 3-C dan Jesse di kelas 3-A, tetapi mereka berteman cukup akrab karena pernah sekelas di kelas 1 dan mereka masuk ke klub yang sama, klub sepak bola. Selain itu ia dan Jesse merupakan _partner_ dalam permainan sepak bola mereka sehingga mendapat julukan Wind Duo karena kekompakan dan kecepatan mereka.

"Warui na. Aku harus banyak beristirahat," jawab Yugo.

"Ii yo," Jesse tertawa, "aku hanya rindu berlatih bersama dengan _my best partner_."

Kata-kata Jesse membuat Yugo semakin merasa berat jika ia harus meninggalkan teman-teman seklubnya. Ia dan Jesse mungkin baru bertemu dua tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih duduk di kelas satu tapi ia sudah menganggap Jesse seperti keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Memikirkan tidak akan bisa bermain sepak bola bersama dengan duo Kento dan Fuma serta _partner_nya, Jesse, saja sudah membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Apakah ia harus menuruti kata-kata ayahnya sebagai anak yang baik atau mengikuti mimpinya sendiri dan terus berjuang bersama sahabat-sahabat serta teman-temannya?

"Yugo?" suara Jesse membuyarkan lamunannya. Sang pemilik nama buru-buru menyingkirkan segala pemikirannya tentang pembicaraannya dengan sang ayah sebulan lalu. "Daijoubu ka?" Jesse mengguncang bahu Yugo.

"Un," jawab Yugo cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat pemuda berdarah campuran itu khawatir.

Sang Wind Duo pun kembali menatap permainan teman-teman mereka. Untuk sesaat tak ada satu kata pun yang lolos dari mulut kedua pemuda itu. Tampaknya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Yugo berharap Jesse tak mengatakan satu hal pun yang dapat membuat dirinya semakin ragu dan sulit untuk pergi dari teman-temannya. Ia takut jika Jesse mengatakan sesuatu, ia tak bisa mengambil pilihan. Pemuda bermarga Kouchi itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba berpikir jernih. Sulit, dengan semua seruan dan bayangan teman-temannya yang sedang menggiring bola, hal itu terasa sangat sulit.

"Ne, Yugo," sang pemilik nama menoleh, "kuharap kau bisa sembuh secepatnya agar kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Nafas Yugo tercekat ia sungguh berharap bisa meminta pada _Kami-sama_ agar tak mendengar kata-kata _partner_nya itu. "Kau tahu, rasanya benar-benar membosankan kalau tidak bermain bersama denganmu," tambah Jesse dengan senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Yugo masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tepatnya ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Jesse, "Kau terlihat pucat."

Yugo mencoba tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan bimbangnya, "Daijoubu da yo."

"Kau harus kembali bersemangat seperti dulu lagi, ya! Jangan banyak melamun!" Jesse menepuk punggung Yugo. Sepertinya Jesse ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, untunglah peluit Kouta bertiup membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada sang pelatih.

"Lewis, Hanzawa, Takada, kalian gantikan Nakajima, Sanada, dan Hagiya!" seru Kouta.

"Hai!" Lewis Jesse, Hanzawa Akatsuki, dan Takada Sho menjawab dengan kompak.

"Ne, Yugo, lihat saja aku pasti bisa lebih hebat darimu!" Jesse mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum berlari menuju tengah lapangan mengikuti Akatsuki dan Sho. Yugo tak menyahuti kata-kata Jesse.

"Yamero yo..." gumam Yugo dengan kepala ditundukkan. Ia ingin menghentikan kebimbangan ini. Tak bisakah _Kami-sama_ memutar kembali waktu agar ia bisa keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa bertemu Fuma? Tak bisakah ia segera pulang ke rumah tanpa melihat permainan sepak bola teman-teman seklubnya dan mendengar kata-kata Jesse?

Bungsu Kouchi itu sama sekali tak menyadari jika Kento sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Yugo baru menyadari keberadaan Kento saat pemuda itu mulai menenggak air mineral yang ada di botol miliknya. Yugo sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Kento sekilas sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada teman-teman seklubnya yang sedang berlatih tanding.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali berlatih?" tanya Kento dengan nada ceria khasnya.

Sang lawan bicara tak menoleh. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Entahlah..." gumamnya.

"Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik," Kento tersenyum, "aku ingin melihat Wind Duo lagi!" tambah pemuda itu.

Yugo tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi soal sepak bola. Ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya jika ia datang saat latihan sedang berlangsung karena itulah ia tak pernah datang latihan sejak kejadian itu dengan dalih beristirahat setelah dua kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya datang saat latihan sejak saat itu.

"Ayolah Yugo, kau harus tetap bersemangat, oke?" Kento menepuk-nepuk bahu Yugo.

"Wakatta," sahut Yugo sambil berusaha menepis tepukan Kento yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ia tahu maksud pemuda bermarga Nakajima itu memang baik, masalahnya adalah perasaannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Ah, warui na! Bad mood?" tanya Kento. Yugo hanya mendengus.

.

Hikari berjalan berdampingan dengan Akira di koridor lantai satu. Mereka sepakat untuk membahas tentang Kuro sepulang sekolah. Namun Akira mengatakan ia tak yakin jika Kuro yang dimaksud Hikari dan orang yang menurut Akira sangat persis dengan Kuro adalah orang yang sama. Kalau mereka bukan orang yang sama, kemungkinan orang yang Akira maksud masih berkerabat dengan Kuro mengingat kemiripan mereka.

Kedua gadis itu mengganti uwabaki mereka dengan sepatu dan melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan langkah lambat. Kedua orb Akira mengamati satu per satu bayangan siswa yang bisa ditangkap retinanya. Cukup sulit memang, mengingat banyaknya orang yang ada di lapangan dan sekitarnya. Mulai dari klub atletik, klub sepak bola, sampai klub pecinta tanaman.

Gadis bermarga Shirakawa itu menyerah. Ia memang tidak melihat orang yang ia maksud sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi seingatnya ia melihat pemuda yang ia maksud siang tadi di koridor lantai dua. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah pulang, batin Akira.

"GOOOOL!" seru para anggota klub sepak bola yang mengenakan rompi merah. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak mengenakan rompi merah terlihat sedikit kecewa namun senang di saat yang bersamaan. Perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar lapangan sepak bola sontak tersedot ke sana, menikmati euforia yang dialami para anggota klub.

"Latihan sepak bola ya... Kupikir apa," kata Hikari.

Akira menatap para pemain yang tadinya duduk di kursi di pinggir lapangan kini ikut berbaris di pinggir lapangan. Sang pelatih tampak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat para anggota klub kembali bersorak.

Gadis bermarga Shirakawa itu baru saja hendak memalingkan wajahnya saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku di sisi lapangan. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya meski teman-temannya yang lain tampak bersorak-sorai dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Kedua onyx Akira terbelalak.

"Hikari! Acchira!" Akira mengguncang-guncang lengan Hikari sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang tampaknya sedang melamun itu.

"Dare? Kuro?" tanya Hikari antusias, pandangannya mengikuti arah tangan Akira. Retinanya menangkap bayangan pemuda yang sedang duduk melamun itu. Jarak dari tempat kedua gadis itu berdiri tak begitu jauh dari pemuda itu karenanya Hikari masih bisa mengamati pemuda itu dengan jelas. Rambut hitamnya yang halus, kedua alisnya yang tebal tumbuh di atas kedua orb onyx yang tajam, garis wajahnya yang tegas, postur tubuhnya...

Hikari tercekat. Itu Kuro!

"Kuro..." bisik Hikari tanpa sadar.

"Kouchi Yugo-senpai," kata Akira, "itu namanya."

"Kouchi Yugo-senpai?" ulang Hikari. "Kouchi... Yugo-senpai..." Akira mengangguk.

Kedua onyx Hikari tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang tetap duduk manis di tempatnya itu. Tampaknya sang senpai tidak ingin masuk ke dalam lingkaran euforia teman-temannya. Ia hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis dengan pandangan tertuju pada teman-temannya yang mulai berkumpul setelah peluit sang pelatih bertiup. Tiba-tiba saja Yugo menoleh ke arah Hikari dan Akira. Pemuda itu menatap kedua gadis di pinggir lapangan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandang ke arah teman-temannya.

"Aki-chan, ikou?" ajak Hikari. Akira mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**#AUTHOR's notes:**

**Alurnya terlalu cepat ga sih? Kalau aku sih merasa kalau di awal alurnya sedikit terlalu lambat dan sekarang malah jadi terlalu cepat. Aku ga nyangka Hikari bakal secepat itu menemukan orang yang mirip 'Kuro'. Padahal waktu masih di plot, kayanya malah masih agak lama. Jadi biar si Hikarinya galau-galau gitu. Tapi entah kenapa negitu jadi malah langsung ketemu gini... -_- #digetok Misaki**

**Yang pasti mereka berdua ga akan ketemu dan ngobrol dulu. Aku pengen bikin mereka berdua bergalau ria karena hal yang berbeda dulu. Lagian toh belum tentu si Kuro tuh Yugo kaya kata Akira kan? #digaplok Yugo**

**Akhirnya bagian yang paling aku suka—pas ada Jessenya! Waktu aku baca ulang deskripnya, entah kenapa aku malah merasa kalau Yugo galau karena hal lain. Emang akunya yang suka pairing YugoJesse atau emang tanpa sengaja aku bikin kaya gitu sih? Tadinya pengen aku ubah sedikit supaya kesannya ga terlalu kaya ada pairing YugoJesse tapi ga jadi, soalnya aku udah keburu PW sama deskripnya. Hahahahaha gomen na...**

**Dan... lagi-lagi si Author curcol...**

**Nanti bakal ada anak Sexy Zone yang lain (meskipun kalau Sou-chan sama Mari-chan sih ga bisa jamin) dan sebenernya aku pengen banget masukin Johnny's Jr. yang banyak di fanfic ini. Tapi kayanya ga akan bisa sebanyak yang aku bayangkan, soalnya takut nanti ceritanya malah jadi melebar kemana-mana dan ga kena ke plot utamanya. Jadi gomen buat Inoue Mizuki-chan, Kuramoto Kaoru-chan, Otsuka Yuya, Jinguji dan Kishi Yuta, Nakamura Reia, Hagiya Keigo, Hanzawa Akatsuki, Nozawa Yuuki, Takada Sho, Sanada Yuma, dan yang lainnya! DAN kayanya ga akan semua anak Hey! Say! JUMP bakal aku masukin di fanfic ini dengan alasan yang sama kaya yang di atas. Kalaupun masuk, pasti perannya ga akan terlalu penting dan ga akan terlalu diceritain. Pokoknya yang pasti bakal terlibat cukup banyak di ceritanya sejauh ini sih cuma Kouta sama Yuto, dan mungkin a bit Keito and Yamada. Sisanya... mungkin menyusul. #dikeroyok sama anak HSJ plus Jrs. sisanya**

**Saigo ni, minta maaf karena segala typos dan kegajean cerita!**

**Sore ja, review? Comment?**


End file.
